There Is A Place I Go
by Vanity Storm
Summary: There is a place I go that you can never know,a place so wonderful a place so rare most will even forget it is there. A story of Tom Riddle Jr and why He turned to the Dark Arts.T for Sadness and just incase Please Review!  * V.S * Update times will vary!
1. Prolouge

**A Story of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr and why He turned to the Dark Arts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

There is a place I go

That you can never know,

A place of secrets

A place of depth,

Of acts forbidden

And pathways hidden,

A house for the folk of Faierie deed

In which there is one pure breed

The four founders and there power

Can be sensed with each passing hour

The life one must live

The knowledge others are forced to give

The fake identity one must abide

Should not destroy the entity we try to hide

And so dear Anne

This is where it began

When I was eleven

I was shown this heaven

A place so wonderful

A place so rare

Most will even forget it is there.

* * *

><p><strong>This Poem Will appear later on again in the story in side a letter keep your eyes peeled. I've been wanting to do a sotry like this for a while. hope you enjoy it ! Updates may take a bit of a while! sorry! :)<strong>

***~V.S~***


	2. Normality

**Okay well i'm going to attempt to start every chapter with a quote or Poem that is relevant to the chapters content in this case the chapter is called normality and so the poem is as well. i didn't write this poem though i searched this one up. **

**hope you like the chapter! and leave a reivew! to make my day!**

**thanks to the positive reponse form you guys last time (mainly the poeple at school! Belatrixblack (aka Ness!) and My Little friend and in a strange way ( That None Of You Will understand Unless you know me personally) Nephew in Law Sabine!) **

**and thank you to joaleennicole for reviewing! loved the poem you made! it made me smile! :D**

**Well i hope you people all enjoy this chapter and **

**HaPpY bIrThDaY nEsS! (this chapter is dedicated to you for your birthday) and to Sabine for enjoying my writing! :) see you guys at school tomorrow!**

**Every Body you may start reading and enjoying now oh and reviewing!**

**Vantiy Storm (sorry for any spelling Mistakes)**

**Disclaimer for whole story : **

**These characters You Shall see **

**Do not entierly Bleong to Me. **

**I have simply Kidnapped them to My Lair, **

**To play with Them There. **

**They shall be returned when I see fit, **

**Or until they have forfilled their entire bit!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes we experience<br>monumental change  
>within our daily lives.<br>A change so dramatic  
>that it shakes us to our very core.<br>We stand and ponder,  
>wondering what we can do,<br>but at the back of our mind,  
>we know we have to make it through.<br>Not only for ourselves,  
>but for others who depend on us.<br>If we give up,  
>then everything is lost.<br>By nature we are fighters,  
>some stronger than others.<br>We struggle forward  
>in the face of adversity<br>and soon that monumental change  
>becomes just a normality." <em>

The Room was cold, but then again it always was. The sun was barely coming through the thick curtains pulled over the window blocking out the normality of the outsiders. The boy sat on his bed cross legged, transfixed with the documents in front of him. Mrs Cole the strict headmistress of the orphanage had dropped it off in his room earlier that morning saying the strange man had left them for him. He picked up the yellowed paper and held it up to the light, the paper was thin, so thin it was almost translucent. The ink was thick and it was written in loopy green writing that was a bit hard to make out. He squinted at the letters scrawled across the front and made out a few words.

_Mr Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Seventh Year_

He turned the page over and saw the familiar list of equipment for his following year at Hogwarts. He sighed and Ran a hand through his hair, he'd have to Organise with Mrs Cole for him to have leave to go to Diagon Alley. He leant over his bed and picked up a quill. He began to calculate how much money he would need. All up he guessed it would come to a total of around thirty Galleons. He sighed and leaned his head back on the bare wall letting the paper flutter to the ground. His Black hair fell in front of his grey eyes and tickled his nose. He blew it out of the way and closed his eyes . how on earth was he going to by everything and still have enough for the things he need for his private dealings this year. Last year had been a tight squeeze what with all the supplies he had needed to buy. Luckily Malfoy had kindly Offered some money, that was after being told the consequences of not cooperating.

He gave one last sigh and brought his hands up to his face rubbing his eyes tiredly. He heard the door to his room creak open and cracked open his eyes. A smooth and small hand gripped the edge of the door as a head of loose, wavy and caramel coloured hair leaned in. he saw her forehead appear first and then the vibrant blue eyes, which gave it away. He watched as the person edged into the room turned around and shut the door before turning back to him a small smile on her face.

"Aneira. What Brings You Here?" Tom said politely his voice smooth as velvet.

Aneira Gwayne was another of the orphans in Wool Orphanage, but unlike Tom Riddle she had actually known her family. They had recently been killed in an air raid and Aneira had stumbled upon Wool Orphanage to seek shelter early last year, Tom was fond of her as she Provided Stimulating Conversation and Minded her own Business Most of the time.

"Good Morning Tom, Mrs Cole Asked Me To see if you were coming out with us today?" she asked her voice steady and crisp.

"Unfortunately I won't be attending I have some things to do today." He responded sitting up straight once again. He saw the smile fall from her face.

"oh, well I guess I'll go tell her." Aneira turned to leave when she caught sight of the discarded paper on the floor. "what's that" she said quickly rushing over to pick it up. Tom Saw what she was looking at and made a dash to pick up before her but she got there first. She held it up and looked at it accusingly trying to make out the elegant writing.

"what's, Gi..Gillyweed" she said uncertainly.

"a plant." Tom said sinisterly. "can you give that back now!" he snapped.

"what is it." She said handing it back to him.

"what does it look like, it's a list." He said impatiently snatching it out of her hands.

"yes but a list of what." She asked.

"supplies, school supplies." He stated simply turning to place the paper in his drawer, he felt the bed dip next to him as the girl timidly sat down.

"Your Going Back already tom." She said sadly.

"yes, I'm going back, it's my final year this year." He stated coldly.

"you'll come home for holidays this year, won't you?" she asked hopefully. Tom Scoffed

"if you can call it home." He snarled looking about the room before his eyes finally rested on her again. He saw that they had started to water and knew he'd hit a soft spot.

"sorry, it's just, I don't really have any friends here I could spend the holidays with." He said simply.

"You'd have me. I Barely get to see you when you go away all the time. Will you let me write to you this year?" she asked hopefully.

"write. As in send me letters?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded her head. " If you give me the address of your school….."

"I can't" he snapped

"why ever not. All it is, is a street name and a number Tom, whats wrong with giving me that." She said puzzled.

"It's Not that I won't, it's that I just can't. My school doesn't have an address. We don't receive post in a mail box." He said.

"then how do you get it?" she asked confused. Tom Sighed How on earth was he supposed to explain it to a Muggle like her that owls delivered the post to his school as it wasn't normality.

"You know how some people have carrier pigeons and things?" he asked. She nodded " well our school has devised a communication system using birds to deliver messages and letters." He said happy that he had explained it with out to much confusion or magic.

Aneira's eyes widened in shock "Is your school in the middle of a war zone?" she asked quickly.

"No, no nothing like that, they have specially trained owls that deliver the post every morning."

"so, if I wanted to send you a letter how would I go about it?" she asked unsure.

"well I guess I'll have to send you a letter first." He stated.

"oh do you promise to do it Tom? Please?" she asked staring at him pleadingly he blue eye's bright and Innocent.

He sighed. "Yes, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>So...? <strong>

**How'd it go? **

**did you like it? **

**hmmmm well tell me about it click on the button that says review to get in touch with me! ****oh and you Pronounce Aneira's name as**

**Anne-near-ruh**

**(well thats how im pronoucing it so that she can have the Nick Name Anne) Here Full name is Aneira Gwayne and she has a Welsh background.**

**Review! please! :D ThAnK yOu**

**Vanity Storm**


	3. Sunlight

**Hey guys heres the next instalemnt i hope you enjoy reading it just as much as i enjoyed writing it! oh and check out my profile for the latest news flash!**

**enjoy anmd review!**

**These characters You Shall see **

**Do not entierly Bleong to Me. **

**I have simply Kidnapped them to My Lair, **

**To play with Them There. **

**They shall be returned when I see fit, **

**Or until they have forfilled their entire bit!**

* * *

><p>Sunlight,<br>the life giving globe  
>that warms the fertile earth<br>in which seeds germinate and grow.

Sunlight,  
>the life force that controls<br>our world and us  
>with its rays of warmth.<p>

Sunlight, that brightens up our waking day  
>putting a smile upon<br>all those in dismay.

It had been a week and August thirty-first came bright and early. Tom Lay asleep in his bed, as the sun began to peek through the gaps in the thick curtains over his window, streaks of light shining on to his closed eye lids. He sighed frustrated in his sleep and rolled over. The sun was now streaming in onto his back making it feel warm. A small smile briefly appeared on his face as a drifted back into a deep sleep knowing full well he'd be expected up in half an hour.

Aneira Gwayne woke up with the sun light bright inside her room. She was lucky she had the whole room to herself, because she was the eldest girl in the orphanage, the others had been adopted by the age of twelve and considering she had only arrived last year at the age of fifteen she'd never been looked at twice. She got out of bed and quickly slipped on her dressing gown. Walking over to her dressing table she washed her face in the basin and dried it.

She then set about brushing the knots out of her unruly hair. She winced slightly at the pain but eventually the brush broke free. She then put it up into a tight bun because she knew she'd be expected to clean today as lessons would resume tomorrow. She got dressed into her work clothes and excited her room. She walked down the corridor to the stair case. She was about to descend when she caught a glimpse of light shining from under the door frame of the room at the end of the corridor. She crept closer to the closed door. The room was the furthest from everywhere and that was exactly what the occupant wanted. She knew that she probably shouldn't be heading towards his room with intended purpose of entering this early in the morning when she knew full well that he could be getting changed or even up and awake already but she couldn't stop her feet as they crept ever closer. She stopped right outside his door and took a deep breath. She'd be in so much trouble if he knew she'd been in side. Tom liked having his room to himself. He was the eldest boy in the orphanage and that enabled him just like her to his own room. She placed her small delicate hand on the handle and turned pushing it open and quickly creeping in. she pushed the door closed behind her and gasped as she saw the room filled with light. The brightness was magnified to the extreme in tom's room compared to hers. It was the most beautiful sight, and it filled her with hope and happiness. She felt as though nothing could go wrong just so long as she keep the sunshine with her.

Her eyes fell on the window and she noticed that the curtains weren't even fully drawn. She crept closer to window trying her hardest not to make a notice. She reached it and began to pull the curtains open slowly. She was halfway when all of a sudden she heard a loud sigh come from behind her. She froze eyes wide and heart racing. She'd seen Tom angry numerous times and she definitely didn't want it directed at her. She turned around slowly dreading every seconded. She caught sight of his bed and inched closer.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes grew even wider. He was there laying asleep in a tumble of sheets. His chest rose and fell in time to his deep breathing. His eyelids fluttered and she caught slight glimpses of grey from beneath. He looked like an angel, so breathtakingly beautiful. His dark hair was a mess but it looked so perfect as usual. Aneira's breath began to slowly come back to her as she was positive he was still sounding asleep. She decided she should probably leave his room before he did awake. She turned to leave when she heard a moan coming from his sleeping figure. She quickly turned back concerned.

Toms Breathing began to quickened and his body began to twist in the sheets wrapping then around him like restraints. His hands gripped the quit fisted the material as he groaned again.

Aneira stared on in horror as Tom's moans and groans got louder. He began to mutter in his sleep. She leant closer trying to catch a few words.

"No, don't ….Malfoy….leave…her" he moaned. She stepped closer to his bed and sat down realising that he was having a nightmare. She reached out and took one of his hands in hers. They were huge in comparison but she found that her fingers fit perfectly in-between his as though they had been made that way. Her thumb stroked his palm and he began to calm down. His breathing slowed and his body stopped twisting.

It was when she felt him shivering did she realise that he was crying. She quickly stood untangling her hand from his and left the room. Knowing full well she'd never be forgiven for seeing him cry. She slowly traipsed down stairs and Mrs Cole Immediately put her to work cleaning out the pots and pans.

Tom was having a dream. It was his first one in a long time. He could feel his back was slightly warm.

He was running through the forbidden forest, his Slytheryin robes were billowing around him and his heart was pounding. There was an intense sense of panic as he continued running dodging trees and roots. He came to a clearing and watched as hooded figures began to appear. They encircled him and he found that he was trapped. One figure stepped forward and removed their hood a head of albino hair was revealed as well as a sneer of disgust.

"You lead us blinding to believe you, when you were nothing more than one yourself. You worthless half blood." Spat the man in a familiar drawl.

"Malfoy?" Tom said uncertainly.

"Yes, you idiot, it's me Malfoy." He spat.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked confused wasn't he the leader of the group. How had Malfoy been able to turn them against him?

"I'm your lord Malfoy I command…"

"SHUT UP HALFBLOOD. YOU AREN'T LORD TO ANYONE." Malfoy yelled pointing his wand at Tom.

He felt the heat on his back intensify and his body began to twist. His hands curled into fists and he clenched his teeth groaning. He wouldn't give into this torcher.

"Bring the Mudblood boys. We'll make him pay for leading us on." Tom watched as two hooded figures brought a body closer and threw it into the middle of the circle. The figure was wearing a dress and had a hessian sack over her head But Tom was pretty certain of who it was. He watched as she began to turn her head from side to side trying to hear what was going on.

"Now Riddle, would you like to tell us who this girl is. What she means to you Riddle?" Malfoy asked smirking at her pathetic attempts to break free of her bonds.

Tom gritted his teeth. He'd pretend he didn't know or care about her and they'd let her go as well as him. The heat and pain intensified again and he moaned collapsing into the dirt.

"Malfoy, stop…I …don't know… her." He said through gritted teeth.

"You liar." Malfoy said circling Tom's fallen form.

"'I'm not lying. It's the truth." Tom breathed.

"Well if it is the truth you won't mid me doing this will you?" he said Turing to her and pointing his wand. "Crucio."

Her screams echoed through the clearing ear splitting. She cried out in pain and desperation.

"No, don't ….Malfoy….leave…her." Tom moaned weakly. But Malfoy ignored his requests and pleas and continued. Smiling gleefully as he watched her body writher beneath his spell, he began to tire of the same level of screaming that was issuing from her form so he forced extra power into the curse. As the pain intensified so did her screaming. It was deafening and her body collapsed under the intensity unconscious.

"So Tom, she's probably so ruined and mucked up she'd be better off dead yeah?" Malfoy jeered he raised his wand once more as the two deadliest words began to form on his lips.

"NO." Tom screamed and lunged forward. Malfoy and the other hooded figures vanished in a puff of black smoke. The only things left were him and her. He inched closer and removed the hessian sack from her body. Her face was intact but her arms and legs were cut and bruised. Apart from all the damage she could have been sleeping. He lifted her head into his lap and sat there staring down into her face. Something wet rolled down his nose and off the end to land on her cheek. He was crying.

He awoke and sat up quickly. His face was cold. He reached up and quickly pulled his hand back, it was wet. He had really actually been crying. He got out of bed and got dressed. He then trudged down stairs and got to work cleaning the pots and pans trying to avoid her as much as possible.

It had been pretty easy avoiding talking to her and looking at her the whole day. But as the evening crept closer clouds began to appear. The sunlight had vanished early that morning and the day had been an average and overcast one. As he finished cleaning the utensils used for dinner. The sky outside opened up to a down pour and cracked and fizzled with lightning and thunder. Mrs Cole all told those to get off to bed Because Classes would be beginning at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow. She came past Toms room just as he was about to close the door.

"You'll be off early again tomorrow" she said more as a fact rather than a question. Tom nodded in response.

"Well, have a go time and we'll see you when you return, good night." She said closing the door behind her and heading down the stairs.

Tom drew the curtains trying to block out as much of the miserable weather as possible. He clambered in to bed and wrapped the sheets around him tightly. It was freezing.

He was just getting comfortable when he heard a small knock on his door. He groaned in frustration. Just great. He rolled out of bed and staggered over to the door. Pulling it open he was met with the shivering figure from his nightmare.

"Miss Gwayne?" he said puzzled.

"Tom. Um I was wondering… becauase…. It's you know because." She stuttered nervously.

"Just spit it out it's freezing out here." He snapped.

"Exactly… becauseit'." She said hurriedly.

"…what?" tom said puzzled.

She groaned "don't' make me say it again. I was wondering if I could stay with you because it's freezing in my room." She said taking a deep breath afterwards. There that wasn't so bad.

Tom stood shocked. She wanted to share his room who did she think she was. But never the less he found himself agreeing. "Fine, but only because it's freezing cold and I just want to get back into bed." He said angrily and opening the door wide he ushered her in. She stepped into his room and waited as he closed the door behind her.

"You better hope Mrs Cole doesn't think to go checking everyone's rooms tonight or we'll both be thrown out." He growled angrily. She nodded timidly and watched as he clambered back into bed. Once he had gotten comfortable he looked back up and cocked and eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Well come on the nights almost over." He said then noticing her nervous look he added Snickering." I don't bite and I'll keep my hands to myself."

She rolled her eyes a small smile appearing on her face and she crept towards the bed. He lifted the cover and she slid in beside him.

He had to admit it was a pretty good idea, sharing the bed, it made it so much warmer.

"I'll probably be gone before you wake up tomorrow so leave my room and don't mention it to anyone okay." He said with a hint of his usual coldness.

She nodded "You will write to me won't you?" she asked quietly."

"Yeah, I'll try." He said gruffly. She smiled and turned over on her side with her back to him getting comfortable and drifted off to sleep. Tom lay awake a bit longer dreading that he made have another bad dream but eventually he rolled on his side facing her back and began to fall asleep peacefully. During the night His arm circled her waist and pulled her slightly closer to him seeking heat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and review! please! sorry for any spelling mistakes<strong>

**Vanity Storm**

***~V.S~***


	4. The First Act of Love

**Hey everyBody Heres the next chapter I know its not as long as the others but i ddin't really have that much time exams all last week this week and the next **

**well enjoy and reveiw and im going back to maths study! yipee! :(**

***~V.S~* **

**R&R**

* * *

><p>"Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit."<p>

Peter Ustinov

Tom woke early that morning, he was warm and content, opening his eyes he was meet with a forest of dirty blonde hair. It took him a while for his brain to catch up with him and he realised that the hair did in fact belong to his fellow orphan Aneira Gwayne who's sleeping body was curled on his bed with his arm draped over her waist. Eyes widening Tom rolled over taking his arm with him and stared at the ceiling. He remembered allowing her to share his bed last night due to the cold and miserable weather but he didn't remember reaching out for her. he sighed frustrated with his own carelessness, what if Mrs Cole had walked in, or Aneira Had Woken up? What would he have done then?

He got out of bed and walked to the adjoining bathroom. He closed the door behind so as to block out most of the noise and set about washing his face, brushing his teeth and fixing his crumpled hair. Once he had Preened himself, he walked back into his room and over to a chair which had his pre laid out clothing and began to get changed. He pulled on his trousers and buckled his belt. Then he pulled off his night shirt and picked up his freshly pressed one. He was just buttoning it up when he heard a gasp issue from the Girl sitting up in his bed. He turned towards her and saw her cheeks blazing red.

"oh… my… Tom, I'm so sorry, this is very indecent of me." Aneira stuttered Turing her head away from him as he continued to button his shirt and proceeded to tuck it in.

"it's fine, don't worry about it, just be quick getting out of here okay. If Mrs Cole catches you here she'll throw the both of us onto the street for good." He said picking up his tie. He lifted his collar and placed it around his neck. He fumbled around for a bit trying to figure out how to tie it so it would sit straight. He wanted it to look perfect the green and grey stripes had to line up exactly. He growled in frustration when it didn't work. He tried again and only succeeded in tying the whole thing into a very tight knot. He heard a rustle of fabric and looked up to see Aneira climbing out of bed. Her night grown rode up slightly exposing a bit of her thigh. Tom's cheeks turned slightly pink and there was a lump in his throat that he had to swallow.

He watched as Aneira Walked towards him a slight smile on her small face.

"here let me." She said reaching up and taking hold of the tie. She made quick work of getting out the knot and they set to work ttying it again. Tom Watched her fingers expertly flip and wrap the material around until at last all the lines lined up perfectly and his tie with the rest of his Hogwarts uniform looked spectacular.

"there." Aneira said quietly placing her hand over the tie and looking up at him. He looked down and his eyes found hers , smiling slightly in appreciation. Her blue eyes brightened up when she saw her work was accepted, he continued to stare and so did she until the sound of the clock in the down stairs hall struck five. He quickly looked away from her and she took her hand off his chest. Then bending down she picked up the little pin on the chair. She stood back up and pinned it to his tie smiling at the words inscribed there. _"Head boy"_

She then stepped away from him as he picked up his cloak and wrapped around himself fastening it at his neck. She'd always puzzled as to why the uniform consisted of such an obscure piece of clothing but brushed it off when she saw how handsome it made him look.

She smiled at him happily and stepped forward again. " well, I should probably be going now yeah." She said and Tom nodded. She stepped forward once again and then leaning up she placed her lips to his cheek. " Have fun Tom, Talk soon." She whispered sweetly before Turing and quickly exiting his room closing the door behind her with a soft click that awoke Tom from his trance.

The first act of love ever directed at him, and it was from a girl who most of his acquaintance's would stop at nothing to wipe from the face of the earth.

He sighed and ran a hair through his dark hair ruffling it a bit.

A few minutes later he had collected his trunk and other belongings before departing from his room and the orphanage building for what he hoped would be the last time, but he knew that Aneira's request would plague him to return for a holiday at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and sorry for any spelling mistakes <strong>

**R&R **

***~V.S~***


	5. Belonging to Hogwarts

**hello Lovelies! **

**Here is the Next chapter I'm Now Dedicating this story to TOM! (tournament of the minds Teams!) mainly the ones im part of but all of them to!**  
><strong>well i hope you people enjoy this and please reivew!<strong>  
><strong>:D<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>If you are alone you belong entirely to yourself. If you are accompanied by even one companion you belong only half to yourself, or even less, in proportion to the thoughtlessness of his conduct; and if you have more than one companion you will fall more deeply into the same plight."<em>

_Leonardo da Vinci_

The Train ride in had been Quite uneventful apart from the few objects Tom confiscated nothing out of the ordinary happened. Although when Tom met with his companions on the platform there had been some quite interesting discussion. Grindelwald. Students where muttering about the attacks on various Muggle villages to the south of England. Many Muggles had been massacred in their homes with no explanation as to a death other than one simple Avada kerdavra.

Tom heard Abaraxas Malfoy and Cygnus Black his two closest friends or more correctly followers, discussing the events of the previous week. They noticed Tom standing by then and turned to him.

"Tom." They both said nodding in his direction slightly.

"How were your summer holidays?" Cygnus asked.

Tom shrugged. "If you could call it summer." He said shortly. "I trust your families are well."

Both boys nodded.

"I see you got head boy alright." Abaraxas pointed out to the pin fastened to Tom's robes.

Tom nodded a slight smirk covering his features. "I received it two weeks ago. But I guess it was expected." He said.

Abaraxas coughed covering up a snort of disgust expected_ more like forced to be handed over._ Tom gave Malfoy a quizzical look before he rolled his eyes in frustration and groaned.

"Black please tell me you've learnt to control your sister." He said sighing just as the quite large and curvy figure of Walburga black came wobbling up.

"Tom!" she squealed rushing up to him and throwing her arms around him. "I missed you so much."

She reached up and planted a big kiss on his cheek, which Tom couldn't help but compare to the one Aneira had given him that morning. Walburga then stepped back and noticed for the first time the gleaming Head Boy badge.

"Oh Tom! You made it your Head Boy, I'm so proud of you." She said putting on a fake babyish voice.

Tom nodded curtly and then made some excuse about having a prefect meeting and bid them all farewell until that evenings welcoming feast.

He then walked down the length of the platform and hopped onto the train in the last carriage. Here he found and empty car and sat. He felt tired even though he had practically done nothing this whole morning. He sighed and soon after the trains rocking motion had started his eye lids were drooping.

He was awoken but the train stopping they had reached their destination. He quickly hopped out of the carriage. The night air was cool and refreshing. The sky was speckled with stars and there wasn't one cloud in sight. He quickly walked up the path leading to the school and entered. It looked the same as it always had all the portraits where present and accounted for. He walked across the entrance hall and entered the great hall. Virtually no one was present besides the divination Professor that Tom despised. He noticed that the sorting hat and the stool had already been set up at the front of the hall. He sedated himself along the Slytherins bench and waited.

Within Half an Hour the Great Hall had filled substantially and everyone besides Professor Dumbledore and the first years where present.

Head Master Dippet called his pupils to attention and the great oak doors opened and the first years nervously entered. They came up to the front of the hall and stood fidgeting. Dumbledore walked up the platform and touched the hat lightly. It awoke and a small slit appeared in the shape of a mouth.

"Ahh" it said. "It's the start of a new year once again. Well then the only thing left is to tell you a little about Hogwarts and its Houses." And so it began its little song.

"Come along and take your seat

Don't forget to mind your feet,

Sit down be still, do not be afraid

For this before you is an annual charade.

Come put me on,

For it won't take long,

To deem which lair

Your name shall bare.

You may abide in Hufflepuff

Where loyalties stand forever tough,

No bond can break a Hufflepuff's word

Or so I have heard.

Or maybe still dear Gryffindor

Bravery forever more,

If you can weld Gryffindor's sword

You shall join his mighty horde.

Or sweet Ravenclaw

Who often shall win the floor,

Wit is by far man's greatest treasure

One cannot possibly begin to measure.

It may just be Slytherin who holds you tight

Who's cunning is sure in every fight,

Their slyness is so quick

You can be sure to miss them with your wand stick.

So stand up, stand up

And let us see,

Which of these four

Shall hold the key

To your door."

* * *

><p><strong>well that wrapps it up so please tell me you liked it and isn't my hogwarts sorting Hat song awesome! :D :D :D<strong>

***~V.S~***


	6. There's no Place like Home

**I AM GOING TO THE HARRY POTTER EXHIBITION IN SYDNEY! ARGHHHHHHHHH SOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED! I CAN'T WAIT! :) **

**Hey everyone heres the next chapter! hope you enjoy it!**

**there most likely wont be another before christmas so...**

**MeRrY cHrIsTmAs! AnD hApPy NeW yEaR! **

**hope you all have a wonderful christmas and new year and you get lots of good presents and get to spend time with your families! **

**have fun and talk soon!**

***~V.S~***

* * *

><p>"There's no place like home; there's no place like home; there's no place like home"<p>

Dorothy Gale

Dinner was a noisy affair. Plates of food where passed from person to person and Tom finally was able to quench his longing for the wonderful meals Hogwarts seemed to always supply. Conversation seemed beneath him and he ate in mostly silence. Occasionally when a question was directed his way he would voice a short response.

When dinner ended Tom informed the prefects that they were to direct there students to their dorms. He then went off in search of his head dorm. He found it on the fourth level of the castle. The painting that concealed it was a picture of the Three brothers, the Peverell brothers.

He uttered the password "unity" and stepped into the common room.

The fire was blazing and a warm orange glow surrounded the room. Tom took a deep breath and sighed. He was home! A small cough broke his musing and he looked up to see the slim and uncertain figure of the Gryffindor brains, Minerva McGonagall.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"good evening." Tom responded in a cool tone. He had admired Minerva for her brains and the way she was responsible instead of being a giggle pot like most girls could be. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the school but she was no were near the most hideous. She had a natural beauty about her and her brains where quite attractive. He'd always though it was a pity she was a Gryffindor and a half blood.

Minerva smiled slightly. " I'm the Head Girl, Minerva McGonagall." She stuck her hand out slightly.

Rolling his eyes Tom shook it. "Head Boy, Tom Riddle." After their introduction Minerva then began to make conversation.

"So, did you have a nice holiday?" she said uncertainly.

"It was quite average thank you." He said simply.

"did you go anywhere special?" she asked

"no!" he snapped. " now if you don't mind I would like to go to my dorm and sleep." With that he took the left set of stairs up to his room. He opened the door to a sea of green. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was home again. He noticed his trunk has been brought up and he made towards it.

He opened the lock and began to unpack his belongings. An hour later he was finished, sighing he took out his wand. Directing it at the wall he said "tempus." Hazy numbers appeared in mid-air. It was eleven thirty-seven. He ran a hand through his hair messing it up the way he liked it.

He then turned to his desk. Parchment lay there and a few quills. Aneira's request plagued his mind. Guiltily he turned away and let his cloak drop from his shoulders. He then pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it haphazardly on the bed. He then picked up his night shirt and slipped it on.

Next he undid the belt of his pants and slipped them off replacing them with a pair of pyjama pants. Once he was changed he went into the bathroom that was connected to his dorm. He set to work brushing his teeth till they shined. He took a look at himself in the mirror. He would love to be able to wash his hair but decided it could wait till morning. He entered his room once again and caught sight of the parchment. He growled in frustration. He had promised.

He walked over to the desk, pulled out the seat and sat down. He took up a quill, put some parchment in front of him and then sat back thinking.

How on earth was he supposed to start the letter?

To Aneira? No, to informal. To dear Aneira? She is dear? No! he shook his head.

To Miss Gwayne? Yes. That was it!

He then began to write.

_To Miss Gwayne, _

_I am writing to you as you have asked of me. I am currently at my school and the weather is nice, not to cold or hot. We had our opening school feast on arrival and the new students where each sorted into a school house. Our school has four houses in total. I am part of Slytherin house which is green, the other three are Ravenclaw which is blue, Hufflepuff which is yellow and Gryffindor which is red. _

_Classes should begin tomorrow which mean that homework will begin piling up soon. _

_I've always wondered how busy the orphanage gets in my absence. _

_Hoping this finds you well. _

_Tom Riddle. _

he re-read the letter over twice and satisfied it wasn't to personal or revealing. he then placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it. He quickly scrawled on the front,

_Miss Aneira Gwayne _

_Wool orphanage_

_London. _

He then rose from the seat and turned to his bed. He stretched his arms in the air and yawned. Guessing it was probably somewhere close to midnight if not past, he clambered into bed.

He lay there for a while wondering when it was taking so long to warm up when it came to him, last night there had been to bodies in his bed to heat it up twice as fast. He sighed and rolled on his side. He'd just have to wait a bit longer, that's all.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be going away shortly after chirstmas so i'm not 100% sure when my next update will be?<strong>


	7. Ebony

**Helloooooooo hatty... yes tis been months! I am dreadfully sorry... but... but... no buts... yeah... lost my muse... though it is slowly! coming back... **

**anyways enjoy **

**ohhh and before I forget... Veeeeee ( yes V. from a Various Commerce Legal Class...) I HAVE ADDED OUR BELOVED POE! INTO THE STORY! AREN'T YOU HAPPY YOUR HUSBAND IS NOW INCLUDED... NOW WE HAVE TO SOMEHOW PUT MINE IN... DICKENS! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Then this <em>_ebony__ bird __beguiling__ my sad fancy into smiling, __  
><em>_By the grave and stern __decorum of the countenance__it wore__. __  
><em>_ "Though thy __crest__ be __shorn__ and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no __craven _

_Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore_

_Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!__" __  
><em>_Quoth__ the Raven, "Nevermore."_

_**~ Extract From "The Raven" Edgar. Allan. Poe**_

* * *

><p>She woke up much the same as the day before. Except she was alone in her bed. She yawned and stretched before swinging her legs over the side and sitting for a little while, waiting for the black splodges to subside.<p>

Aneira Gwayne then proceeded towards her small cupboard. She opened the two doors wide and stood back. There were a few articles of clothing all of the same colour spectrum, greys, baige's blacks and browns. She picked up a grey pinafore and a beige shirt and laid them on her bed.

She then took off her night gown, pulling it over her head. She straightened her underwear before pulling on the top and stepping into the grey tartan pinafore. She buttoned up the back before pulling a pair of grey woollen socks from her drawer. She pulled them on to each foot before slipping them into a pair of black button up shoes.

She then stood and entered the bathroom. Here she brushed her teeth and Blonde hair.

When her parents had died and she had first come to the orphanage, many of the fellow orphans had teased her for her blue eyes and blonde hair, saying she was Hitler's ideal human. She'd hated her hair for it and at one point almost dyed it black out of revulsion. The only person who hadn't teased her had been Tom, tall, mysterious and intelligent Tom. Aneira couldn't understand why every one was so afraid of him. sure he was a bit frightening and creepy but he was terrifying. Once you got to know him even a little bit like she had, you could see that he was actually just lonely and un sure of how to be affectionate.

She sighed as she put her hair in to a tight pony tail and began to twist it sharply around, to form a bun. She then used another elastic to hold it in place.

She was just about to leave the bathroom when she heard a small tap on the window. She jumped and turned around.

There at the window was a Majestic, Dark Feathered Owl. Swallowing her fear and shock Aneira approached the window hesitantly. In the Birds beak was a white rectangle.

"what is that you've got there?" she whispered as she came ever closer. Reaching out she undid the latch and pushed the window slowly up. The bird shot in and Aneira screeched and ducked holding her hands protectively over her head.

The bird had perched its self on her bed and was cocking it's head to the side as if to say _what on earth is the matter with you?_ It gave a soft hoot and the rectangle parchment dropped onto the bed. Aneira rose from her crouch and walked nervously over to the bed. She sat down and picked up the parchment turning it over.

_Miss Aneira Gwayne _

_Wool orphanage_

_London. _

Hurriedly she ripped the envelope open and smiled, Tom had kept his promise.

_To Miss Gwayne, _

_I am writing to you as you have asked of me. I am currently at my school and the weather is nice, not to cold or hot. We had our opening school feast on arrival and the new students where each sorted into a school house. Our school has four houses in total. I am part of Slytherin house which is green, the other three are Ravenclaw which is blue, Hufflepuff which is yellow and Gryffindor which is red. _

_Classes should begin tomorrow which means that homework will begin piling up soon. _

_I've always wondered how busy the orphanage gets in my absence. _

_Hoping this finds you well. _

_Tom Riddle. _

She laughed at the formality of the letter before flipping it over and catching sight of a few hastily scrawled sentences.

_The Owl's Name is Ebony, she will wait for you to compose a reply. Once you've written the letter just put my name on the front and hand it to her. She'll Find Me. _

Aneira then approached her desk, took out some fresh paper and a pen. She then began to write.

_Tom, _

_Really Tom there's no need for all the formality of your letter, I mean after all we are friends aren't we?_

_Your school sounds exciting, what is the name of it, I wouldn't be surprised considering the abnormal names of your houses, though I do think Slytherin is quite elegant. _

_Classes began Yesterday, Mrs Cole Came round in the morning at Seven and woke everyone up. We all attended Geography with Mrs Mitchell, then Arithmancy with Mr Stephan's. In the afternoon we finished with singing lessons. We had an evacuation drill today, it was quite scary and realistic what with the teachers scolding anyone who so much as breathed too loud. The Bunker is covered with dust and one of the under five girls almost had an asthma attack. _

_The orphanage doesn't change all to greatly when you're not here, other than the occupants walking properly instead of tiptoeing everywhere you go, for fear you'll be round the corner. Why are they so freighted of you Tom?_

_Your owl is such a beautiful creature, although I was quite frightened of her at first I can see now how marvellous she is, I think Ebony is a very fitting name, what with her silky, black feathers. Do you think she'd allow me to touch her feathers? _

_hope you enjoy your first day of lessons._

_Aneira _

She read it over, fixing a few spelling mistakes here and there before folding it and putting it in an envelope which she sealed and wrote

_Mr Tom Riddle _

On the front Before turning back to the contented bird, who was still watching her curiously.

"Ebony." She cooed softly " come her, I have a letter for you." The bird hoped closer to the edge of the bed and Aneira stretched her arm out holding the letter in place. The Bird leant over and opened its beak, before closing it, the letter firm in her mouth. Aneira then stretched a bit further more and her fingertips just brushed the soft head feathers before the bird took flight, fading to a small black spot out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you folks enjoyed it... now off to do school work... yes... i do have a lot to do so don't expect an update for a while... again... sorry... :( <strong>

***~V.S~***


	8. Lost

**Bonjour! **

**hello people, im soooooooo sorry it has taken this long to update... but i was going through quite a difficult time! plus i now have a part time job to juggle as well as assesssments and my bearly recognisable social life...**

**soooo yeah anyways enjoy the small chapter! :D **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lost<strong>_

_Lost in life  
>Lost in words<br>Lost in everything  
>That you can never return<em>

_Lost in chaos_  
><em>Lost in peace<em>  
><em>Lost in burdens<em>  
><em>That you can ever release<em>

_Because these are the things_  
><em>We think and feel<em>  
><em>Through the good and the bad<em>  
><em>It's a forever a done deal!<em>

School started much the same as ever. Apart from a few explosions in potions class. As it was the last year for Tom's grade, there was that feeling of the unknown in the air. He recognised it as the feeling one usually had when they had no idea what they were going to do with themselves.

Tom had felt this many times through his first eleven years of life, before he had been given the letter from professor Dumbledore, to take him away from the hell hole, which was, wool orphanage.

Wool Orphanage, a place where nothing interesting ever happened. Till Aneira arrived. She had been like a breath of fresh air, something different, something intriguing. Her blonde hair and blue eyes, a rarity in themselves, and to top it off she had just seen her parents blown to bits.

She was interesting.

Tom Riddle stared down at the letter in his hands; he re-read the last few paragraphs, taking note of a few sentences.

"_**The orphanage doesn't change all too greatly when you're not here, other than the occupants walking properly instead of tiptoeing everywhere you go, for fear you'll be round the corner."**_

"_**Why are they so freighted of you Tom?"**_

His eyes fell on the named signed at the bottom of the parchment.

"_**Aneira" **_

No formality, just casual communication, between friends.

He couldn't possibly tell her all the things he'd done, because then she'd ask why he had done it and he didn't think he could stand seeing her look at him like he was weak.

He sighed and took out a few sheets of spare parchment.

He picked up his quill and dipping it into the ink well he began to write.

_**Aneira, **_

_**It's good to know I'm not missing anything to vital when I'm not present at the orphanage. Though I can say I am a bit upset at missing the evacuation drill. As answer to your question why is everyone so frightened of me? It's because everyone is under the assumption that I am some terrifying being, but I don't mind it. It means people will leave me alone when I want them to. **_

He paused and looked down at the letter, he re-read it and paused looking over the last sentence. Figuring that Aneira would probably see it as an insult, he quickly added a few words.

_**But it is nice to have the company of certain people such as you. **_

_**Yes my Owl is quite an elegant creature, but they can be dangerous I wouldn't suggest patting her as she has quite a short temper. **_

_**My first day of lessons was actually quite enjoyable, one of the students in my potions class**_

He stopped; he couldn't call it that, he needed an alibi, science

He crossed out potions and wrote science. "Now where was I?" he said scratching his head. "Ah, yes." He put the quill back to the paper and continued writing.

_**Abaraxas Malfoy, made his equipment explode, so that was quite entertaining. My Arithmancy class was quite interesting this morning; we have begun learning new formulas to finding various measurements of triangles and other shapes. **_

_**Other than that everything has been pretty normal. **_

_**Hope this finds you well. **_

_**Tom**_

He folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope, he quickly wrote her name on the front and then calling Ebony over- who had been resting on his bed post her head tucked into her wing- he held out the letter and waited for her to take it. She stared beadily at him for a little while before he held out his arm. She stepped onto it and gave a soft cooing noise.

Tom opened the window in his dormitory and held his arm outstretched. The air outside was a bit chilly and Ebony ruffled her feathers giving tom one last look as if to say "you owe me". It seemed his bird hated this correspondence arrangement rather than him.

He smiled slightly. "Don't worry I'll have treats waiting for you when you get back."

She cooed one last time before spreading her wings and taking flight. Within a matter of seconds she had faded to a small black speck on the sinking horizon. Tom yawned tiredly and closed the window. He pulled the blanket back from his bed and clambered it. Whispering a soft spell to turn the lights out before sinking further into his sheets and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... that was that... how was it? <strong>

**anyways got to go! i have work soon! :D**


	9. Alone

**Hello dear people of Fanfiction and the Harry Potter Fandom, it is I Vanity Storm! :D **

**okay dramatic entrance over... **

**anyways here is the latest Update for There is a Place I Go, apologies for the length of time it took to upload... but it was due to the facts of my part time job, school and ... well... that guy... :) ... 0.o... eeek.. **

**hehehe **

**ahem.. **

**anyways enjoy the chapter and please be a kind heart and review! 3**

**:D **

***~V.S~***

* * *

><p><strong>Alone<strong>

**Alone with the devil**  
><strong>Alone to burn in hell<strong>  
><strong>Alone to be remembered<strong>  
><strong>Alone on an island<strong>  
><strong>Alone to be myself<strong>  
><strong>Alone to love myself<strong>  
><strong>Alone to love no one<strong>  
><strong>Alone on earth<strong>  
><strong>Alone in life<strong>  
><strong>Alone with no thoughts<strong>  
><strong>Alone with no love<strong>  
><strong>Alone with no one<strong>  
><strong>Alone with no memories<strong>  
><strong>Alone to think<strong>  
><strong>Alone to know oneself<strong>  
><strong>Alone to find me ~Marilee Morley<strong>

Tom's letter had arrived a few days ago, Aneira had read over it quickly and placed it aside, having more pressing matters to attend to. Ebony had spent the last few days perching herself all about the room, keeping the girl company and waiting as she had been instructed for Aneira's reply.

Aneira now took out the letter from the draw beside her bed and sat down to read it over once more

_**Aneira, **_

_**It's good to know I'm not missing anything to vital when I'm not present at the orphanage. Though I can say I am a bit upset at missing the evacuation drill. As answer to your question why is everyone so frightened of me? It's because everyone is under the assumption that I am some terrifying being, but I don't mind it. It means people will leave me alone when I want them to. **_

she frowned at that statement, it up set her. why would he want to be left alone. She shrugged and read on.

_**But it is nice to have the company of certain people such as you. **_

She smiled at that.

_**Yes my Owl is quite an elegant creature, but they can be dangerous I wouldn't suggest patting her as she has quite a short temper. **_

_**My first day of lessons was actually quite enjoyable, one of the students in my science class**_

_**Abaraxas Malfoy, made his equipment explode, so that was quite entertaining. My Arithmancy class was quite interesting this morning; we have begun learning new formulas to finding various measurements of triangles and other shapes. **_

_**Other than that everything has been pretty normal. **_

_**Hope this finds you well. **_

_**Tom**_

Well, at least his formality is slightly disappearing. Abaraxas Malfoy, what a strange name.

She moved over to her desk and took out a pen and some paper. She sat there staring at it before beginning.

**Tom, **

**It's still doesn't really make your reasoning clear, what "terrifying being" could you be? And why on earth would you want to be alone? Being alone in my opinion is a terrifying idea. **

**I'm glad you appreciate my company, I do get slightly worried sometimes that I am a bit of a nuisance. **

**Your friend Abaraxas Malfoy sounds hilarious, even his name is unusual… If you don't mind me saying that is. **

**So other then settling into the routine of school. How are you. You seemed at bit on edge and agitated the last fews days. **

**Aneira**

**P.S: I think Ebony likes me she let me touch her feathers. **

She called Ebony over and the black bird swooped towards her landing gracefully on the desk and sticking out her right leg, beady eyes looking accusingly at Aneira as if to say _Finally._

Aneira attached the letter to the birds leg and then held out a small handful of biscuit crumps. The accusation immediately vanished as Ebony bent her head down and began to peak excitedly at the treat. Once she was finished Aneira opened the window wide and the Owl spread her wings and soared straight out of it.

Aneira sighed and leant on the sill, her head resting on her arms, as she watched her response fly swiftly north. She felt the familiar dread of being alone encompass her once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn.. I know that feeling all to well.. <strong>

**:( sigh... **

**anyway REVIEW! PLEASE! IT GETS LONELY THIS SIDE OF THE SCREEN! **

***~V.S~***


	10. Back to Her

**yes it's quite short but sorry.. ahh well i hope you enjoy it though **

**short and sweet :D **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regal and elegant script<strong>_

_**her fresh scent**_

_**The flutter**_

_**A blush**_

_**That intimate rush**_

_**A look**_

_**Coming back**_

_**heading home**_

_**Coming to call you my own **_

_**~ Back to Her - Vanity Storm~**_

* * *

><p>Three months had passed in a blink of an eye, Christmas was around the corner as well as Toms 17th birthday.<p>

He looked up to the roof of his four poster bed and sighed. Recently stubble had started forming on his chin, he was getting older, maturing, becoming an adult. He raised a hand to his chin and rubbed feeling the short, spiky hairs almost like very fine sand paper.

Two more weeks and he would be considered a full fledge adult in the magical world.

He sighed and rolled over looking out to the side of his bed. He was met with the pasty green wall of his head boy chambers. Lying on the floor were yesterday's clothes with Aneira's latest letter. He remembered the words, for he had read it over and over committing her to memory.

_**Dearest Tom, **_

_**The festive season is well underway, I told Mrs Cole that you were in fact coming to stay this Christmas. She wasn't to upset, though the other kids here were slightly frightened. **_

_**I must say I can't wait to see you again my friend, three months has been far too long and my heart and soul ache to hear your voice and see your face again. **_

_**I've purchased a present for you that I dearly hope you will love. You don't need to get me anything, I'm fine with just having you visit. **_

_**I can hardly contain my joy. **_

_**Love Aneira **_

Recently, over the last few weeks their correspondence had changed, gone was the formal, coldness of their previous exchange of letters, and now, a friendly attraction had settled in. they were much more comfortable with referring to each other by their first names and various other endearments.

Tom frowned, wondering what on earth Aneira could have possible have gotten him. As today was the last day of term he would need to find her a gift regardless of what she said.

Did she like perfumes? She had mentioned previously in one of her letters that she loved the colour blue. She likes books, he knew that. Maybe a good fantasy novel, for he couldn't possibly give her Hogwarts a history… or could he?

If he was planning to eventually educate her as to what he was… if he was to include her somehow in the future… that is what these feelings meant wasn't it. Each time he saw the envelops with her elegant writing across the front. Each time he read her name, each time he smelt her faint scent on the parchment. The way he felt when he saw how she wrote his name. the small flutter when he imagined the scenes she described in detail to him. the small blush he got when he read how much she missed him.

The tight but pleasant feeling when he read the word love before her name.

He liked her, appreciated her… hell even cared about her. So with that in mind Tom decided to roll out of bed. He moved to his draws pulling out a pair of pants and a button down shirt. He Dressed rather quickly and went out of his dormitory's and down to the great hall.

Abaraxas Malfoy was there as well as his tag along, love sick puppy Clarissa Parkinson. The girl was a nightmare. Her brother Terrance wasn't much better but at least he didn't always have his hands all other Abraxas. No he had his hands all over that troll Amy Crabbe. With a nod in Malfoy's direction Tom sat down and buttered some toast.

His plans at finding his father had gone well. As soon as Christmas was over he would set out to visit Tom Riddle Senior and his parents.

But for now he had more pressing matters, he would find a gift no matter what.

The last Hogsmead visit would be happening that day, he would find something there, maybe some chocolates from Honey Dukes and a good book. Tomorrow the Hogwarts express would be leaving to take him back to London, back to the orphanage, back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>tadaaaaaar! <strong>

**:D hope you liked it sorry for any spelling mistakes :D **

***~V.S~* **


	11. Perfectly Captivating

**Apologies for spelling mistakes... **

**here is the next update for Tom and Aneira... Tom may seem a slight bit out of character here.. but bear in mind Aneira isn't just any muggle shes the one! **

**and he's finally realized that he's fallen in love with her.. **

**oh and tom thoughts are in italics :D **

**enjoy! 3**

***~V.S~***

* * *

><p><strong>A being breathing thoughtful breath,<strong>**  
>A traveller between life and death;<strong>**  
>The reason firm, the temperate will,<strong>**  
>Endurance, foresight, strength, and skill;<strong>**  
>A perfect Woman, nobly plann'd,<strong>**  
>To warn, to comfort, and command;<strong>**  
>And yet a Spirit still, and bright<strong>**  
>With something of angelic light. <strong>

**~William Wordsworth( Perfect Woman)**

* * *

><p>Hogsmead station had been chaotic, but this, kings cross, was insane. Tom had spent the train ride in relative comfort save for the odd couple here and there trying to eat each other's faces off. But he'd arrived unscathed, back in London. A few people, no scratch that majority of people had given him weird looks when he boarded the train for this would be the first time he had ever returned "home" during the school year other than at the end of each year.<p>

He collected his belongings and made his way over to the taxi rank. He hailed down a taxi and with a feeling of anticipation and anxiety, hopped in. The taxi drove him all the way to the entrance of Wool orphanage. There he hopped out and paid the cab driver his fare.

"Merry Christmas" the driver said accepting the money

"Oh... yes, Merry Christmas." Tom called back rather cheerily.

He turned to face the building that loomed in front of him like a bearer of the plague. He took a few steps and passed through the front gates. A few more and he was at the front door. He gulped, nervously and pulled at his tie to loosen it before knocking on the front door. A few seconds passed till Tom could hear feet, running down the hallway that he knew was concealed on the other side.

The knob turned slightly and the door was pulled open revealing a head of curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Tom's breath caught in his throat and the world seemed to stop, for a few seconds it was just the two of them nothing else. It was just Tom Riddle and Aneira Gwayne, two beings who were connected.

"Tom!" Aneira was the first to speak breaking the transfixed silence.

Tom cleared his throat blushing. "Sorry Miss Gwayne."

"Oh Tom stop being silly, seriously its Aneira!" she softly nudged his shoulder and bustled past him to help carry his stuff inside.

Once everything was placed down in the hallway, Aneira stopped to look at him. She took a deep breath and smiled broadly.

"I'm so glad you're here... thank you" she said leaning over to hug him tightly. He wrapped his arms round her waist and leaned into her hug, smiling into her hair.

A small cough broke them apart.

"Tom, your back. Please put your stuff in your room and be ready for dinner at six. Miss Gwayne you may help him." Mrs Cole said sharply.

"Nice to see you too Mrs Cole, Merry Christmas." Tom said unexpectedly cheerily.

Mrs Cole stopped and looked at him arching an eyebrow in surprise. "M...Merry Christmas to you to Tom."

Then she turned and left.

"Well come on let's get this stuff to your room Tom." Aneira picked up one of the bags again and started to make her way up the stairs.

Tom followed behind still slightly puzzled as to his sudden cheeriness.

Aneira opened the door to Tom's room and sighed. The room was neat though it was stuffy having not been opened in months. She placed the bag she was carrying down on tom's bed and then made her way over to the window. Tom brought his bag into the room and watched as Aneira threw open the curtains and unlocked the window, letting in the fresh air and last rays of light. There was a slight breeze outside and it filtered in flying about her head making her hair flutter around like... _like an angel. _

Tom took a few steps forward, gulping down the lump in his throat. He knew he was being very forward, but goodness this girl was amazing. She'd made him feel wanted, loved, needed, like he belonged.

He was right behind her. He could reach out and place a hand round her waist, if he wanted, and he did want to.

Just as he began to reach forward the wind picked up slightly and blew his bedroom door shut. Aneira jumped backwards right into Tom's chest. She gasped and went tense.

Tom moved his arm round to hold her in place. He leant his head forward so that his mouth was right against her ear.

"Shh, it's alright, it was just the wind." He whispered, his lips brushed against the shell of her ear, sending tingles through the both of them.

Aneira relaxed slightly and leant her head against his shoulder content with just standing there in his embrace staring at the normality of the London streets below.

With the hand that was around her waist Tom began slowly stroking her side with his thumb. He was excited, he didn't really know what he was doing but it felt right.

He'd never felt like this before, when with another person, only ever with her. There was just something about her that was... So... So captivating. Her small, petite figure, her cute button nose and her beautiful, blue eyes.

Plus her overall, general splendour and kind temperament. She was angelic but cunning, caring though stern. She was balanced. She was perfect.

He tightened his hold bringing her closer to him and leant in so his face was closer to hers. Then with his heart racing he leant over and placed a small kiss against her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Aneira, My Love."

Her breath caught in her throat and her cheeks flushed bright red. She twisted around in his hold, so that she was now facing him. She lifted her head so that her eyes meet his and smiled slightly.

"Merry Christmas My Darling Tom." She whispered back. Tom smiled down at her, placing a hand on her cheek and stroking it with his thumb. He leant closer so that their foreheads were touching.

"Thank you for inviting me here." He whispered softly, their lips brushed slightly and he saw Aneira's cheeks flush pink once more.

She rose slightly on her tip toes. "Thank you for coming.' She whispered back before closing the minuscule gap between them and joining their lips together. _Heaven_...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it! i thought it was pretty good my self but yeah.. anyways.. if this is the last update before christmas.. then <strong>

**MeRrY cHrIsTmAs ! **

**and possibly HaPpY nEw YeAr ! **

**3**

***~V.S~***


	12. Twas the night before Christmas

**Helllooooo people **

**Here is the next chapter i hope you guys enjoy and please review :D **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Twas the night before Christmas...<em>**

_She rose slightly on her tip toes. "Thank you for coming.' She whispered back before closing the minuscule gap between them and joining their lips together. Heaven..._

_Knock knock!_

Tom and Aneira jumped apart from their lip lock and looked at the door petrified.

"Riddle?" a voice called out. Tom cleared his throat and shot a quick look over at Aneira who was blushing furiously.

He called out "Just a minute" before leaning over and placing a quick kiss on her cheek smiling slyly. Then he turned round and proceeded towards the door and opened it slightly. Standing outside his door was a boy a year younger than him called Simon.

"Yes?" he said curiously. Simon swallowed and looked up into Toms hard grey eyes.

"Umm, Mrs Cole says to come down for dinner."

"Thank you I'll be down in a minute." And with that Tom shut the door and turned back into the room. He caught sight of Aneira staring at him still dumbstruck.

"W...wh...What just happened?" she stuttered. Tom came forwards and took her hands in his.

He watched as he laced his fingers with hers. "We kissed." He said softly. His eyes shot up to look into hers.

"Oh… OH…oh dear… this is bad." Aneira said starting to panic. Tom smiled at her antics.

"No... It's not... really its not." He said calmly.

"But, it was so forward of me. So inappropriate." She replied hastily.

"Shh," Tom said trying not to laugh at her. He pulled her slightly and she staggered forwards. "You're not being forward if I'm the one who begins it." He whispered. Aneira was about to answer when she felt his lips on hers once again. Except this time it was different, this time his lips were moving, coaxing her to respond.

She closed her eyes; she could hear his breathing and feel his hands in hers. She could feel his lips begging her to comply. But she didn't know how. She wasn't experienced, heck he was the first person she had kissed and that had only been, what, four minutes ago at the maximum.

Aneira gathered her courage and moved her mouth slightly. Her action was met with a sudden smile from Tom's lips as he pressed them closer to her.

His hands came away from hers and he lifted them to her head, one hand cupped her cheek while the other went to her hair, tangling its self in her curls. The hand on her cheek fell back down to clasp her hand again and bringing it up to rest on his chest. He then slid his hand round her waist and pulled her flush against him.

Pretty soon Tom's movements slowed and his lips left hers.

"See, that wasn't bad." He said smirking.

Aneira broke into a shy smile blushing beet red and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Now come on, we have to go down to dinner." Tom's smooth voice said breaking the silence.

They both walked out of his room and went to the stair well. Sounds of cutlery, clinking and plates, clanking rose as they walked down the stairs, into the dining hall.

Tom pulled out a chair for Aneira and then proceeded to sit beside her. He noticed Mrs Cole glancing their way

Throughout dinner there was little conversation, except for the occasional mumble of 'pass the bread'. Which was strange tom thought considering it was Christmas Eve.

Tom began to grow restless, it was getting stuffy in the dining hall and he could feel Mrs Cole eyeing him suspiciously and had no idea why.

Soon dinner was over and they were dismissed. Tom and Aneira stood up and made to go upstairs.

"Miss Gwayne." Came a voice from behind them. They both stopped and turned; Mrs Cole was standing now looking at Aneira.

"I must speak with you Aneira, if you would please follow me to my office." Then Mrs Cole turned and began walking towards the front office.

Aneira looked apologetically up at Tom. "I'll catch you later." Tom said shrugging, and he watched as she walked down the hall following the Matron of the orphanage.

Aneira entered the small office to see Mrs Cole standing looking out the front window. She cleared her throat slightly. Mrs Cole turned and smiled emotionlessly.

"Please sit"

Aneira took a seat in front of the oak desk; taking care she was sitting using correct posture.

"What is going on between Mr Riddle and yourself?"

"What... I mean Pardon?" Aneira asked astonished

"Miss Gwayne, I understand you asked Mr Riddle to return for the Christmas holidays, you must know this is the first time he has ever returned during the school year since beginning his education at his school."

Aneira nodded.

"I also understand that you have been engaged in correspondence with Mr Riddle throughout the year correct?"

"Yes."

" Aneira I must warn you that Tom isn't your average British male, whatever you are trying to achieve by being nice and courteous towards him will not work, I advise you leave Tom be, as he has a strange way of dealing with people who upset him."

"But I don't upset him." Aneira blurted out and quickly clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Miss Gwayne, I must make myself clear, Tom has been different from the start and I definitely don't want to see you get hurt. He can be rather forceful; I noticed the way he pulled your chair out for you at dinner. I don't believe you are safe in starting a friendship with him, so I would rather you stop your correspondence with him when he returns to his school after next week. As for the rest of his stay I would try my best to keep a distance from him. If Tom bothers you please inform me and do not fall under his pressure, but I must know what is going on between the two of you?"

"We're just friends." Aneira butted in shyly. "Please Mrs Cole don't do this."

"Aneira you have plenty of people here to converse with, forget Tom. Now leave and get some rest tomorrow is Christmas." Mrs Cole waved her hand at the door and Aneira stood and left, she could feel a lump forming in her throat.

What the hell was she supposed to do now Tom was her only friend here everyone else despised her because of her appearance. She climbed the stair wearily and unconsciously went to the left rather than the right. Her feet took her towards the door at the end of the hall identical to her own. She reached up and twisted the handle pushing it open and stepping through. She closed it behind her and turned to face the room.

There standing beside the bed, in the middle of pulling off his shirt was Tom Riddle.

Aneira's eyes widened. Oh dear, she had walked into his room instead of hers. Immediately Mrs Cole's voice rang menacingly through her mind "Aneira you have plenty of people here to converse with, forget Tom"

FORGET TOM

How was that even possible when obviously - considering where she was standing right now – she was drawn to him? She looked up at his face and saw his concern showing clearly. And that's when she felt something snap.

The first noise to leave her was a gasp and she then buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Immediately she felt warm arms embrace her, and a soft voice soothing her.

"Shhh, it's alright. Please, calm down love." Aneira clutched at him and shuddered.

"I knew she was up to something." Tom said quietly. "Here come sit down" he walked her over to his bed and sat her down before reaching over to his sleeping shirt and pulling it over his head.

He then turned to face her red blotchy face.

"Now Aneira, tell me what happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>sooooo please review guys! and tell me what you think<strong>

**thanks**

***~V.S~***


	13. Legally an Adult

**feeling quite accomplished after having been inactive for over like 6 months i have managed to update four stories this afternoon :D **

**happiness is mine... except i'm sick... plus i have work tomorrow and then an over 2hr train trip to my sisters tomorrow ( she resently moved out like as in 2 days ago...) **

**ahhhhh Tom i love you, yah bastard! 3 Tom Riddle obviously! **

**oh quick question: any of you Tomione shippers? ( don't hate i just find it adorable! arghhhhh the feels) anyways if you are please i need recomendations leave them in the reviews if you like :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Marry the person <strong>

**you think you can live with; **

**marry only the individual**

** you think you can't live without~ James C. Dobson**

* * *

><p>Birthdays. What did it even mean, just another day, like any other except you grew older?<p>

Tom Groaned and rolled over in his bed. He was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

He felt someone shift beside him and small arm slide round him. Aneria had spent the night just like everyone since his return in his bed. It was starting to become a familiar occurrence that he wasn't sure whether he would be able to sleep without at school. Maybe Walburga would be able to keep him company… NO definitely not. He wasn't going to mess around not this time.

He stretched his arms and rolled over back to face the girl in his bed. His moving had awoken her yawning her eyes fell on Tom's handsome face. No matter how many mornings she would wake to it, it still made her blush furiously.

"Morning." She said softly reaching up to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Morning.' He whispered back taking her hand and proceeding to kiss her fingers.

She blushed and looked away shyly. Tom smirked kindly and sat up to lean on his arm. He bent his head down and pressed a kiss to the top of Aneira's head letting his lips linger there for a little while.

"Today's my birthday." He said huskily. "Do you know what that means?"

Aneria shook her head slightly.

"I'm an adult." He said winking and rolling over move so that his leg was slung over hers. "I can do whatever I want now." He made to straddle her legs but she quickly sat up pulling them out from under him.

"No you don't" she giggled moving back against the bed rest. "Can't do anything to me without my say so!"

Tom raised an eyebrow as if to say you sure.

"You wouldn't would you?' Aneria asked suddenly worried. Tom broke his stern gaze and laughed.

"Of course not." He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers. Aneira's hands found their way to his head and she moved so she was kneeling. He followed her example and kneeled in front of her their bodies pressed together.

His mind left him to ponder, when he was with her everything seemed simple, life was easy, his letters to her over the past four or so months had been his escape. She held the key to happiness; he wanted her badly, not just in a physical sense but in the sense of wellbeing. She was his air and he needed her to continue living. When they spoke he could forget his followers and when they touched all ideas of blood purity escaped him.

Why shouldn't muggles live? Sure most of them wouldn't survive in the wizarding world but shouldn't that just mean that those muggles didn't need to enter the wizarding world. Shouldn't it just be… shouldn't… shou…

His mind snapped back to reality when he felt wetness on his lips and could hear sniffling.

He broke the kiss and saw the cause.

Aneria was crying. Sucking in deep breaths and shuddering.

"What's wrong, Aneira love, tell me?" Tom hushed her gripping her shoulder gently.

She leaned towards him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Your free now, you don't need to come back, you're an adult."

Suddenly everything became clear. She was worried he'd take off and leave after school and not return to the orphanage. That he would leave her.

"Hey, it's alright, just cause I'm eighteen doesn't mean I'm gonna forget you. I'll come by after school finishes stay a bit to pack up and stuff."

She buried herself even further.

"Hey, shh it's alright."

She calmed down slightly and drew back looking at him before coming up fiercely and kissing him. Then pulling back from his shocked form breathing hard.

"I love you" she whispered simultaneously as he breathed

"Come with me."

"What?" She asked shocked "you know I can't, I'm not old enough to leave without adoption, the only way I could is if you adopted me."

"That's not the only way." He said shaking his head and watching as her mind raced around trying to find the answer.

"The only… other way would be…. If you were… were to … marry me….." her eyes widened in realisation. "Tom, are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"Deadly" Tom nodded smirking; he reached over to his bed side table pulled open his draw and took out a plastic ring.

"I found this in a cracker yesterday, but" He cleared his throat. "Aneira Gwayne, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife and soul mate?"

"I….I….I…"

"A simple yes would be fantastic, unless of course you'd rather say no." he said defeated sinking down on his heels.

"Shut up you! YES! you git. "She threw her arms round him and flung herself forwards so that they both flopped down on the bed kissing.

Tom pulled back. "Let me at least put this darn thing on." He slipped the small plastic ring onto her finger and placed a kiss to it. "Oh, and I love you too." He whispered before descending for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong> ahhh young love!... it never lasts!... what?! who said that !?<strong>

**ahem hopes it was nice! and not moving along to fast i mean obviously he goes back to school and there is still the remained of the year and such and all that stuff with Grin... shut it **

**okay anyways time to go... i need more tissues i hate being sick :(**

**please review guys!:D **

***~V.S~***


	14. In Love? '

**i have re uploaded this chapter as i didn't add a poem or quote and that is sacreligious :O **

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOT**

**I IS BACK :D SECOND UPDATE FOR SOMETHING IN TWO DAYS YAYAYAYAYAYA AFTER LIKE FIVE MONTHS HIATUS... BAHAHAHHA**

**okay enough with the capitals... hmmmm i really wish more people would read this... .i really actually think this story is quite good...**

**a little bit happens in this chapter to show us Tom's kinda thoughts and such... anyways enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident."<strong>  
><strong>― Louis de Bernières, <em>Captain Corelli's Mandolin<em>**

* * *

><p>Blissfulness, an emotion that wasn't familiar to him. But one that he was beginning to take a liking to.<p>

It seemed to follow him around everywhere recently, in the great hall, his classes and his dorm room. Ever since returning from Wool orphanage after the Christmas break.

He'd been back two weeks, nothing much had changed. People still treated him with respect and where in slight awe of him. Maybe being 'in love" as many people would term it wasn't so bad after all.

I mean there were many bonuses. The constant knowledge that someone cared, the idea that he could vent his problems without seeming weak, he could be thought of as a man.

It was like having a really good secret, one that made you giddy and joyful inside. Tom liked secrets, he liked discovering them, and he loved leaking them out to the public and watching as people found out and their lives were destroyed practically due to their own doing.

No one could find out his. He couldn't tell anyone. For goodness sake he was a Slytherin, merlin's beard he was Salazar's heir, if anyone found out about his secret, his 'love' he'd be doomed and so would she.

He didn't want that to happen. He shuddered remembering the dream he'd had early in the year, the one with his Knights… they'd hurt her, they'd made her bleed.

He felt his stomach churning in disgust and anger, how could they do that? How'd they find out?

The problem with having secrets was the paranoia it brought with. Tom found that he had a heightened sense of suspicion about everyone recently. He kept over analysing the people around him worried they'd notice something was different.

Worried they'd notice the letters within his pocket he'd received Aneira's late last night and stayed up by candle light to write his reply.

He was now on his way to mail his reply back to her.

He climbed the stairs to the Owlery avoiding an owl that swooped in quickly and landed on the small perch in the centre of the room.

A pale hand reached out and gripped the small rectangle in the bird's beak. Tom froze. Someone was here. He made to take a step back but his foot stepped on a lose floor board, it creaked. His breath caught in his throat as the person quickly stepped forwards in front of the owl, the letter clutched in their right hand.

Tom's grey eyes met the Hazel Brown of Minerva McGonagall's

"Oh tom, umm good morning, you're up early." Minerva squeaked out surprised. Tom noticed how she slipped the small letter up her sleeve cautiously hiding it from plain sight.

"Same could be said for you Minerva." He nodded back in recognition "I see you've been receiving letters."

Minerva's cheeks darkened. "Oh, yes so I have… I…. have you come to send one Tom?"

"no." tom quickly snapped. "I mean, not a letter… more a business proposal."

"Oh…" she nodded and moved to the side of the Owlery to sit and read her letter.

Tom approached a series of hutches located the glossy feathers of his trusty owl ebony and gentle poked her side.

Ebony's head rose bleary eyed and disgruntled as though stating annoyed _what is it now?_

"Come on Eb, you know you want to take this one please." Ebony's head cocked to the side

_Seriously going to pull that one on me?_

"Please, it's for Aneira." He whispered gently. At this Ebony's feathers ruffled out and she coded softly pleased with the news.

_Alright but you owe me lover boy_

Tom tied the letter to the ankle of his owl and reached his arm up to ruffle her head.

"Here to make it up to you, you can have these." Tom opened his palm to show Ebony the little pieces of bread crusts he had taken at dinner last night.

_Alright, but I want something better when I get back!_

"Alright" tom chuckled and stepped back as Ebony stretched out her wings and took off, he watched her fade into a little black dot on the horizon.

"I don't think that was a business proposal…. Somehow." Minerva's shaky voice broke his concentration and he felt sudden dread and panic fill his body. "You're in love." Her next words made Tom's breath catch in his throat as he realised… yes he was in love, and there wasn't anything bad about that.

* * *

><p><strong>okay hope that was enjoyable... again no idea when will write next... but i will write you can count on that *touch wood*<strong>

**okay have a good day guys :D**

***~V.S~***


	15. Lies

**Hi everyone i'm finally back ! **

**hopefully there are people who still read this story :) **

**anyways here is the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it please read and review :) it's just a short one to get things back up and running **

* * *

><p><strong>"Above all, don't lie to yourself. The man who lies to himself and listens to his own lie comes to a point that he cannot distinguish the truth within him, or around him, and so loses all respect for himself and for others. And having no respect he ceases to love."<strong>  
><strong>― Fyodor Dostoyevsky, <em>The Brothers Karamazov<em>**

* * *

><p>"So what!" Tom snapped defensively, "I'm I not allowed to be?"<p>

"Well you tell me?" she answered quietly.

Tom who had had a snarky reply prepared, faltered. What had she just said _well you tell me?_

She knew, he realised, and she had figured it out.

Tom sighed collapsing against the wall and sliding to the floor.

"I'm not going to tell anyone one, honest Tom." Minerva whispered.

Had it been any other issue Tom would be torturing her now into promising secrecy, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. That's what this feeling of love was doing to him, that's what Aneira was doing to him, making him human, and despite the negative side to it, he liked it.

"Yeah, I know." Tom breathed.

"Can I tell you something?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Yeah sure" Tom replied disinterestedly.

"I'm in love to, with a muggle as well. He's asked me to marry him." Minerva waved her letter. "But I'm not quite sure if I can."

"Why not?" Tom said gruffly confused.

"Because I'm a witch. My father you see he was a muggle and my mother had to hide the fact she was a witch from him. My sister and I had to too, but I don't want that to happen, not with him, I don't want to live a life of secrets. I don't want to lie to my husband and I don't want my children to lie to their father."

Tom pondered this, was he lying to Aneira? Was he hiding things from her? Well obviously he was, but did he have to? Could he tell her?

"Can't you just tell him?"

Minerva let out a small laugh of mirth. "Oh if only it was that easy Tom, I'm afraid he wouldn't understand, I'm worried he'd get frustrated and hurt and confused and try to hurt me."

Tom nodded furrowing his brow.

"It's serious, isn't it, you and her?" Minerva enquired.

"What…oh um yes." Tom said scratching his neck awkwardly. Minerva marvelled at how over such a short time Tom had become so human.

"We're engaged." Tom cleared his throat. "Asked her over Christmas, she was overjoyed."

"I'm sure she was, congratulations."

"Thanks" he brought his hands up to his face and rubbed tiredly sighing.

"Hey..." Minerva began. "If it's really what you want I'm sure there will be a way for it to work out. If it's what makes you happy then go for it."

Tom nodded slightly as though lost in thought.

"And... if you need any sort ... advice or anything. I can help, I guess. I mean me Being a girl and all and half blood you know."

"Yeah, I understand" Tom stated standing. He brushed off his robes and cleared his throat.

"I'm heading to the great hall now for breakfast, would you like to walk with me?" he spoke quietly.

Minerva blushed. "Of course, just let me give these to Brigitte" she fished a few bread crumbs from her pocket and turned back to the speckled owl which had delivered her letter.

"Here you go girl." She crooned softly. "I'll be back later this evening with a letter okay."

The owl hooted in reply pecking at the crumbs before flying to her perch satisfied.

"Right lets go then" she said cheerfully once again facing Tom and following him out of the owlery.

* * *

><p><strong>:) hope that was okay please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes :P <strong>

***~V.S~***


End file.
